


Are you afraid of the wolf?

by natashapovalova



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Deer, M/M, Pregnancy, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashapovalova/pseuds/natashapovalova
Summary: Will is the deer, and Hannibal is the wolf





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arcadiy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arcadiy).



are you afraid of the wolf?  
Alpha wolf Hannibal was running through the Baltimore forest.He could easily smell any prey,from any distance,what made him leader of the clan.He was a big grey wolf with hypnotising maroon eyes.He was a picture of predator.Strong,fast and fearless.  
Suddenly he heard a sound of fierce fight.He decided to have a look.A lot of wolves surrounded a good looking deer who was fighting with a great courage,protecting another deer.suddenly a deer looked Hannibal straight into the eyes.And at this moment Hannibal remembered how he lost his family.His parents and sister Misha were eaten by giant grizzly bears from nearby forest.He knew too well what it was like to lose those you love more than anyone else in the world.He knew the pain of loss.He gnarled.Everyone stopped in surprise. They all knew his sharp teeth and strong claws.Of course,they didnt understnd that he felt some sympathy to the frightened deer. They thought Hanni wanted this wonderful delicious prey just for himself.He was known as an aestet.The wolves moved from the deer silently.  
-They are mine,- informed Hanni.  
In dead silence everyone stepped aside.  
Grey deer said farewell to his life.He thought Hanni will eat them.He felt vey sorry for his sister Abi who was so young and unexperienced.She will die before meeting her perfect mate,before giving birth to children.  
But the look in an alpha eyes was strange. He was a prey in his eyes.But not as food,as something else.  
-whats your name?-Hannibal broke the awkward silence.his voice was deep.It arouse something deep in Will body. Something he was afraid to understand,to confirm.  
-Will.and this is Abi.  
-She is your...?  
-sister.Our parents were killed.We are orphans.We have nowhere else to go.  
abi loked at Hanni in absolute terror.She was afraid this scary wolf would slice her brother throat easily.  
-Do you have any siblings? -Will decided to be polite.Of course he knew there are no vegeterian wolves but maybe if he shows some respect to this strange wolf, they will live longer.And it can be their only chance to survive.  
From the sad look in Hannibal eyes he understood he asked a wrong question.  
-sorry, i wasnt going to..  
-Its okay.My parents and sister were eaten by grizzly bears.  
-Oh,sorry,- was the only thing Will could say.He felt some sympathy to this wolf.  
-now.Where do you live?  
-we...dont have a place to stay.  
-so come to mine.  
Will thought he was joking.  
-i wont eat you.You are too small for me.An easy target.It is not what a real wolf wants.  
Will hesistated.It was unusual,of course.but they didnt have a choice.they had to find some place to stay the night.  
Ok.Lead the way.  
hannibal took them to his home.During the way Will smelled something he couldnt recognize.Something very powerful,making him lose his will. His legs were shaking. Hannibal noticed it.  
-how are you?  
-fine,thanks.Just a little uncomfortable.  
-think of positive things.You are safe and sound.you will spend a night in a safe place,near a big grey warm fur ball.  
he bared his sharp teeth.will smiled.He felt relieved.  
They laid together.Abi wasnt afraid anymore.She didnt see hannibal as an enemy anymore.He saved them from other wolves,let them spend a night at his place.  
but will wasnt so sure.he couldnt sleep all night.He felt Hannibal warm breath at his neck and it was...so erotic.He felt wave of arousal in his body.he suddenly wanted this big grey wolf to bed him,to make him his.But it was only a dream.Of course, it was impossible.  
Will sighed.Hannibal would have been a perfect mate for him.Big,strong,caring.Suddenly Will felt some wetness between his legs.he froze in terror.if hannibal feels it...Will rose to his feet and ran to the nearby lake.Water was cold but not enough to lessen his heat. Suddenly he felt sharp teeth at his neck.it was Hannibal who followed him.  
-Will? -growled Hannibal.  
-Hannibal?  
-Why didnt you tell me?  
_But you are a wolf,and I am a deer.we cant...  
-We can.  
And there was something dark and sure in his tone that made Will obey.He went out of water. hannibal followed him.Will was afraid of Hannibal,of his hidden desire.He was at the brink of something new and important.Will felt Hanni tongue at his entrance.He whined.He was really scared.  
-Dont be afraid of me,my sweet Will.I wont hurt you.please relax.  
Will couldnt think.The only thing that mattered was a wet tongue sending pleasure to the core of him.At this moment Hanni tongue filled his hole.Will whined again.it was all wrong.  
-Will.Talk to me. What do you feel? Why are you so afraid? What are you afraid of?  
-no..please,dont..please..  
Hanni didnt respond. He took his tongue out of Will hole.Will felt sudden emptiness and cold.  
But suddenly Hannibal breeched him.it felt so strange but so wonderful!Will was lost in his emotions.Hanni pleasured Will thrusting deep in his passage.  
-A savage,- thought Will absent-mindenly.  
hanni stamina was unbelievable.He was panting and sweating.Drops of his sweat fell on Will back.After some minutes Will felt a stream of hot seed shooting into him.And there was a knot. terrified,Will couldnt move.  
-Wait!What is it?  
-Its my knot.To keep my seed inside of you.You should be afraid of nothing.  
Will was shocked.Only a day ago he was just with Abi,and now..he could be pregnant with little wolves!  
He moved.  
-Will!What are you doing?  
-I dont want it!I dont want to bear wolves!!!  
-Am I not good enough for you?-growled Hannibal in anger.  
-You are a wolf,and I am a deer!Please,let me free!Its my body,not me,that wants you!  
-Ok.  
Will felt something changed in Hannibal.Wolf let him free.Will felt sudden emptiness inside.He was sad.  
-Go away in the morning.And never return.Forget about me,about a stinky bloodthirsty monster.Be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Will and Abi were staying in the road.Abi could smell something different in Will smell,but was afraid to ask. Will was silent and moody.  
At last they found a place to stay. they both sighed in relief.  
The perfect place to have kids,-thought Will.He was ashamed of his thoughts.Maybe he will forget Hannibal,his strong paws at his back,his tongue slipping into his most hidden places.  
They spent summer here.But some months ago Will felt something was happening with him.He gained weight.he slept and ate more.He had to confirm. He was heavy with Hanni pups.Little grey wolves with piercing maroon eyes.At this thought Will felt dizzy.He wanted to forget about Hannibal.  
Abi understood everything.She was sorry for Will,but could only wait.Their family will be bigger soon.It is the positive thing.  
At night Will felt awful.He was feeling sharp pain in his stomach.His babies wanted to come into this world.Abi tried to comfort him,but in vain.And they were born!Three nice pups.  
-Oh my,-sighed Will.  
-Dont worry,brother.They are yours.no one can take them from you.We will overcome.  
and they did.Time passed,and pups became grey furred little wolves who tried to stand on their clumsy legs.  
Freddy the hyene was the one who saw them.First she wanted to steal them to enjoy their delicious meat.but after getting a hard kick from Abi she thought it was a bad idea.but she was seeking for revenge.let the bears know about them,and maybe after they have their way with them,something will be left for her to devour.she smiled.It was a perfect plan.  
-is it true? Three nice,fat wolves?-asked Jack,a black greezly bear in disbelief.  
-Because if you are lying...i will make a perfect red cape of you,my sly friend.  
-it is true.come and see yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanni felt awful.He was really sorry for letting Will go. He recognized him as his true mate,but pride didnt let him tell all the needed words.If only he had a second chance...but Will and Aby were gone.Hannibal couldnt find them.  
He heard loud voices.The bears. There were lots of them.  
it seemed they hurried to be the first to get somewhere.  
-You say,three little wolves? Being taken care of by two deer?  
-Yes!Its like a perfect dish on a plate.just waiting for you to come and get it.  
Hannibal froze.So they were his pups they were talking about!And Will is in danger too!  
Hanni called all the wolves and led them chase the bears.He didnt want to be late.To lose Will again.  
He got in time.Jack,the leader of grizzlies,was trying to put his sharp teeth into Will throat,but suddenly someone bit Jack leg.He growled in pain.  
-I will eat your liver with birchtree juice.-whispered Hannibal into his ear.  
Jack ran away in terror.  
-Missed me?-Will couldnt believe his eyes.His lover,his true mate was protecting him from grizzlies.The fight was long and fierced,but wolves could make bears step away.Hannibal was bitten severely,but it didnt matter.The only thing that was important was Will and their pups.  
-Hannibal...You found me...  
-You are my true one.you are a family,Will.


End file.
